A Frost Giant's Touch
by applecoral
Summary: A frost giant's touch can already harm an Asgardian. Imagine what it could do to a human like Natasha. Based off of an idea from Gumdramon.


**A Frost Giant's Touch**

**Author's Note: Based on an idea from the ah-mazing gumdramon, who is the author of ****_Chelsea Grin_****, a blackfrost story. CrazyOtaku13 also has one like this, so go check it out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Rated [T]**

* * *

_"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_Loki leaned down to Natasha and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, earning claps and cheers from their friends. Tony and Thor cheered the loudest of all, while the other avengers just clapped for the newlyweds._

_When they finally pulled apart, Loki was watching his bride with a hungry look in his emerald eyes and Natasha stared back with lust._

_"Get a room!" Tony called out._

_"Oh, we definitely will." Loki smirked, causing Natasha to blush slightly._

_They didn't come out of their temporary living space at the Tower for a week. _

* * *

Two months after their honeymoon, the loving couple had moved out to their own apartment. It was quite well-furnished, now that Loki was also working with SHIELD and the Avengers, therefore earning money and not leaving that responsibility to Natasha. He had left most of the decorating to his wife, but he had incorporated his own touches into the house.

"Good morning, Loki." Loki awoke to Natasha planting a kiss on his nose.

"Hello, my dear Natasha." Loki smiled up at his wife, her messy red curls framing her face.

"I'm going to go shower now, okay?" She sat down and moved to get off of the bed, but Loki's strong arm encircled her waist and pulled her back down, his chest against her back.

"Stay with me." Loki's hand trailed up her thigh, with one hand still trapping her.

"After certain _activities_ we did last night, I think I need to shower."

"But then you'll have to shower again later." He whispered into her ear.

"Loki…" Natasha whined. She knew that his godlike strength would keep her there, so she decided to try a different tactic. Natasha rocked her hips, grinding into his front and causing him to groan, hand loosening.

"You're such a cheat."

"I learned from you." She smiled before slipping into the bathroom and turning the tap on.

* * *

When Natasha came out of the shower and put a white bathrobe on, the smell of bacon and eggs wafted through their entire apartment. Loki was a fast learner, figuring out how to operate Midgardian appliances and how to cook in only a few short days.

"Smells good." Natasha wrapped her arms around Loki, who was just dressed in a pair of forest green boxers.

"Obviously. _I'm_ making it of course." Loki smirked at Natasha.

"Well, tonight you won't be able to show off. Tony's invited everyone around for dinner."

"It's that time already?"

Every month, Tony would invite all of the Avengers back to his Tower for a reunion type of dinner, where they would all order shawarma. Steve and Bruce lived in the tower already, so Tony just had to make sure that Thor, Loki, Natasha and Clint showed up.

"Every month, remember?" Natasha reminded, pecking Loki on the cheek before moving to their bedroom and dry her hair. When she finished and stepped out of the washroom, Loki was just setting down two plates of food, steam still rising. Natasha was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and black shorts. She sat down across from Loki.

"Loki." Natasha said.

"Yes, Tasha?" Loki asked through a mouthful of toast.

"I…have something to tell you." She didn't look him directly in the eye.

Loki swallowed his food. "Is something wrong, love?"

Natasha opened her mouth to speak, but the phone rang at that exact moment. She nearly tripped over their white sofa to reach the phone.

"Hello?" Natasha asked breathlessly.

Loki went back to eating his breakfast, occasionally glancing up at his wife. It was only a short five minutes, before she hung up and went back to the kitchen table.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Natasha seemed to pale slightly at the question. "It was nothing important. Oh, and Tony called. _Don't_ forget."

"I'd never hear the end of it if I did." Loki smiled.

"Anyway, I'm going to go back to headquarters for a while. I'll see you tonight, okay?" Natasha hungrily scarfed down her plate of food and dumped it into the sink. She slipped into their bedroom for only a moment, yet came back out fully dress in civilian wear, but Loki knew her SHIELD jumpsuit was hidden underneath.

"Love you, Loki." Natasha kissed him gently on the lips before zooming out of the door, leaving Loki sitting there, wondering how someone could move that fast.

* * *

Loki arrived at Stark Tower at the same time as Natasha. He had mostly spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning up around the house.

"Where's my prize?" Loki asked.

"What prize?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't forget about this dreadfully boring reunion." Loki explained.

Natasha kissed Loki, tip-toeing since he was still tall enough to loom over her. "There's your prize. And something else later." Her eyes twinkled when she said this.

Loki opened his mouth to ask, but they had already arrived at the elevator of the building. Stepping in silently, Natasha grabbed his hand and locked their fingers in an embrace. He stared down at her curiously, but didn't say anything.

"Finally!" The two heard Tony call out as the elevator doors slid apart.

"Hey." Natasha said.

"Hello." Loki walked out of the elevator with Natasha.

"Everyone else is already here. Don't worry, Thor didn't eat everything yet."

"Surprising. I assumed he would have scarfed down all food in sight." Loki glanced around.

"Come on." Natasha tugged lightly on his hand, taking them towards the grand dining room. The long rectangular dining tables' surfaced was covered with shawarma. Steve, Bruce and Thor ate the most out of all of them.

Loki and Natasha sat down, and everyone began to eat.

"I have something to tell you guys." Natasha spoke up.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about this morning?" Loki asked.

"Yes. I'm-"

A loud burp interrupted Natasha. It was Thor, who blushed after all eyes turned to stare at him.

"Sorry."

"Hey, Loki. How old are you? You look around…31." Tony suddenly said, looking intensely at Loki.

"Do you really care?" Tony nodded. "I'm thirty-one thousand years old."

"Why the sudden interest?" Natasha asked.

"And how old are you, Natasha?"

"Twenty-seven."

"Doesn't it ever worry you, since you've already live so long, that one day, Natasha will die before you?" Tony redirected his attention back to Loki.

"Tony!" Steve scolded.

"What? It's true."

"Have you been drinking again?" Steve leaned in to inhale Tony's scent.

"Always." He shrugged. "But it's the truth. Better accept it now."

The rest of the dinner was left in an awkward silence, and when they finished. Loki and Natasha left abruptly, with Steve apologizing for Tony's drunken behavior.

* * *

"Loki!" Natasha called after her husband, who stormed angrily into the apartment.

"What?" He hissed, spinning around.

"Just ignore what Tony said."

"How? Do you know how awful it is, knowing one day, you will die?"

"Everyone dies."

"Asgardians live for a _very_ long time." Loki said. He was upset. He didn't want to face the truth that one day; he would outlive Natasha, and be left alone.

"You'll learn to move on." Natasha said quietly, but she knew as soon as she said it, she had hurt Loki.

"Don't ever say that again. I _love_ you."

"Why? I'm not anyone special. Just another mortal."

"Natasha, stop. You're my wife. I would never forget you, not even in a million years." Loki reached out of her hand.

"And once those million years are up? You could just find someone else."

"Stop!" Loki's breathing had become ragged. Oh, he was angry. "How could you ever say that? After the vows we made? What happened, Natasha?"

"I…no. It's the truth. Learn to accept it. We're from two different worlds, two different times. When I die, I want you to be happy, by finding someone else."

"No…Natasha."

"It's the unspoken truth, Loki."

"I won't, I won't find another. I love you and only you." Loki was a mixture of fear and anger. He didn't notice the blue crawling over his skin and his eyes flickering between green and red.

"That's what you say now, but you're the god of lies. I know how men are, even Asgardian men." Natasha backed away slightly, noticing the sudden cool air and Loki's change.

"There are no men like me. I will _never_ forget you." Loki grabbed onto Natasha, not noticing him being in his Jotun form and how Natasha was struggling against his grip.

"Maybe it's better off if we just…forget about each other." These words wounded Loki. What was going on with Natasha? Anger, hurt and confusion surrounded him. All Loki knew was that one moment, he heard a loud slap, the next; Natasha was sprawled on the sofa, one hand covering her face.

Loki's head seemed to clear and his anger faded, but he was horrified at what he had done. He _hit_ Natasha. His wife, the only woman aside from his mother to show him love.

"Natasha, I'm so sorry…" He apologized, but his apologies fell on deaf ears. Natasha was too busy covering the one side of her face with her hand and careful not to move her arm, which looked frozen, too much.

Loki couldn't breathe. He felt like a monster.

"I want you to leave." Natasha said. It would have sounded calm to any stranger, but Loki could hear the pain in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my love." Loki reached out to help her up, but she curled away from his hand.

"Don't touch me." She glared up at him through hot, angry tears. "Leave me alone."

Natasha stood up and ran out of the door, far too fast for Loki to catch her. He darted out the door, but couldn't find her flaming red hair anywhere. Dejectedly, Loki slumped back to their apartment. Guilt ate away at his insides at he stared at his hands, which had returned to their normal pale hue. How could he hit Natasha? But he was just so angry at her suggesting that he would find another.

Loki was left sitting on the couch alone, his head in his hands. He only looked up to find that the Avengers, excluding Natasha, had burst in.

"What the hell, Loki?!" Steve's shield slammed into the raven-haired god's head, but it left him unaffected.

"Is Natasha okay?" He asked.

"Oh, so now you care about her?" Clint looked like he was going to roast Loki.

"I didn't mean to. I was angry. But is she okay?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak, but Tony stopped him. "She said that she doesn't want to see you for at least a month or two."

"You really hurt her this time." Steve said.

"Bruce and Pepper are checking her over for any permanent damage, but other than bruises and frostbite, she'll live."

"May I go see her?"

"Nope. Natasha doesn't want to see you." Tony paused to whisper something to Steve, Clint and Thor. Loki didn't hear much of their hushed conversation; his heart was still beating furiously in his ears.

"You're lucky she's alive." Clint growled.

"What happened?" Loki asked.

"She's…I think we'll wait for Natasha to tell you, if she even wants to." Steve said.

"Anyway, I think our work here is done. Let's hit the showers!" Tony called before putting his helmet on and walking out. The others shrugged and followed him, leaving Loki alone again.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Loki tried to no success to see Natasha. He knew she was staying at Stark Tower and still refused to see him. But he didn't give up. Loki waited everyday by the Tower for Natasha to come out, but she never did. Thor would occasionally stop by. Loki learned that Natasha wasn't feeling the greatest, but that was all Thor would say.

One day, Tony stopped by the apartment.

"Hey, Reindeer games." Tony said.

"How is Natasha?" Loki asked urgently.

"Okay, hold your horses." He said, to which Loki scowled.

"She says you can go see her, but you have to not overreact or anything."

"Why would I overreact?" Worry filled Loki.

"Do you want to see her or not?"

"Fine." Loki followed Tony to Stark Tower, to the floor where Natasha had been living for a month. They found Natasha eating on the couch under a blanket.

"Try not to kill each other again." Tony grinned before darting back to the elevator.

"Natasha?" Loki approached her.

"Loki." She said, but still didn't turn around. Loki walked around the side of the couch, sitting next to Natasha. He looked carefully at Natasha, before noticing a faint but noticeable five fingered handprint on the side of the cheek where Loki had hit her.

"Natasha…I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

"I could have killed you. A frost giant's touch is already incredibly dangerous to an Asgardian, imagine what it could do to you. Only a frost giant is immune to another frost giant's touch." Loki looked close to tears now.

"Loki…I'm alive because of you." Natasha said.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." She seemed calm and soft, even after what Loki did to her. Reluctantly, Loki held his hand out and Natasha placed it gently over her stomach.

"Because of the wonderful gift you gave me." It was then Loki realized what was going on; Natasha was pregnant.

"Natasha…I…" Loki didn't know what to say. He was feeling absolutely overjoyed that he was going to be a father.

"I tried to tell you. Twice. But I was interrupted both times. If it wasn't for the baby, I would have died. _You _saved me." Natasha placed her hand over Loki's.

"I injured you and could have even killed our baby." Loki looked away sadly.

"It was my fault. I was…scared. I was scared of you leaving me once I died."

"I would never. You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever and ever."

"Now let me heal those scars." Loki extended one hand over Natasha's cheek, letting his magic wash over her. The mark on her arm and cheek faded to nothing, leaving only milky-white skin.

"I love you." Natasha said.

"Never doubt that I love you, my dear Tasha." Loki smiled before leaning in and capturing Natasha's lips with his own.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hoped you guys like this, because I certainly do!**

**Please Read and Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
